The Long Lived and Long Gone
by Avaryc
Summary: Summaries are annoying, they give away to much information. Let's just say, a certain someone is alive. You'll have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Abiha: Okay, this is going to be interesting. For those of you who have come to read this fan fiction, I thank you so much, and hope you will stick with me to the end. Okay, so, the reason I do not have a summary for this story is because I am just not a big fan of summarizing things. I think it gives away too much about the story-line. By the way, the rating is M, for a reason. It isn't for language, but more for violence or adult themes. It isn't really explict, but I just want to be on the safe side. So if you are undersixteen and are reading with out an adult, then please, turn back now. **

**I would like to leave you with one final note. I do NOT own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Awaken_

Where am I? It's so dark… My head feels terrible. And only one name beat threw it; _Anakin._ It's so cold here. My eyes are beginning to focus, and around me I saw faint lights of yellow, red, blue, and green. They where blinking on and off. I found myself to be in some sort of containment chamber. What has happened to me! Now I hear a small alarm.

A sudden source of light has entered the darkness. A door slid open letting in just enough light for me to take in my surroundings. Soon a tall figure entered the room. He wore all black, and a long cape, with a mask and helmet on his head. He walked with a certain gloom around him, and looked as though he had a tragedy and never gotten over it.

I feel as though he and I are connected in a way. But deep down something is telling me he is dangerous, and I need to get away. He came towards me, I could barely see him still, my eyes where loosing focus, he put his gloved hand on the glass, and stood there staring at me. He pressed a button, and I lost focus as the fluids drained from my cell.

I couldn't feel anything. Not even when I reached the bottom of the cell. But I could hear; I heard heavy breathing. The breathing wrapped itself around my ear, and it hung there like a sadness. I felt sad as I heard the breathing, yet somehow it was haunting. It sounded tortured, or at the end of its life.

I felt a sudden pain surge through my chest; and let out a scream. It felt like my heart exploded underneath my rib cage, and shattered my ribs; it moved threw my body like surge of electricity, and kept going till it reached the tips of my toes. I felt it again, letting out another scream. I had one final surge, and they painful experience ended.

My eyes focused once again, and I was no longer in a dark room, but a bright white room. The troubled figure I saw earlier was standing right above me, as I lie on an operating table. The figure stokes my hair, and I fall asleep.

* * *

**Abiha: This was short, but the next chapter promises to be longer, because we will find out more about what is going on through Vader's perspective. Constructive criticism is diffidently appreciated. No flamers please! I didn't force you to read this.**


	2. How Beautiful is My Lady

**Abiha: I'm sorry this took so long, I was going to post this on New Years, but my computer got a new hard drive (Yay!) and now I have to reactivate Microsoft word. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Now, this chapter will give you a more detailed version of the first one… only through the eyes of Vader! Here we go!**

My recently recruited admiral's body collapsed on the cold floor. He was dead. "Next time don't underestimate the dark side." I stared at the body for a minute. My mind was empty. I began walking, I had no idea where to.

I heard a voice in my head, a subtle, distressed, but affectionate, and somehow familiar. It whispered. This is not the first time I've heard that voice. Over the years as my master ruled the Empire, the voice had been speaking to me, quieter now then when I first heard it. But, I do remember hearing it the first time, strong and clear in my head, I was fighting Obi-Wan on Mustafar. It told me, very clearly, _"Anakin, don't do this! You'll regret it!"_ The voice did not come from that of my former master, it was inside my head. Making me feel regret. At the time I had thought it was another Jedi mind trick, but since the voice has never left, I now know it not to be true.

I almost knew that voice then, on Mustafar, but as the years passed, I had forgotten.

I felt like I was going to break. I began walking back to my meditation chamber; there I could rest with out disturbances. I walked along, making troopers shake in their boots. As I was on my way, an alarm sounded. This was not just any alarm, this alarm was triggered by a heart beat! Padmé was alive after all! Suddenly I felt a rush of hope wash over me. I ran to the containment room, my false legs carrying me as fast as they could. After the operation that followed my battle with Obi-wan, my master had told me she was dead. He later promised me we could find her body. I kept it. I kept it in a bacta tank on the far left side of the ship; wired to monitors and machinery.

Finally I had reached the cell. I stared at her naked body, surrounded by formaldehyde and bacta, floating there, like what to me looked like an angel. Wires ran threw her veins, those wires would make sure her blood was kept clean. Needles connected to wires stuck into her scalp, they would monitor her brainwaves, her every thought. The needled tubes that stuck to her bare chest would read her heart, and trigger an alarm if it would start to beat again.

Her eyes shifted around the room; filled with fear, and pain. She was gorgeous. I looked her in the eyes, though she could not tell, for my eyes were shielded by dark lenses. She was in pain, and I could tell. I pressed the button at the side of the tank that released the bacta fluids, and watched her eyelids slide shut. The tank opened and I reached in and picked her up. She was very light, just as I had remembered. I draped my cape over her naked body. What really upset me was I couldn't enjoy the feeling of her skin against mine, ever again. I squeezed her body closer to mine, enjoying the curves I was once able to caress so many year again.

As I turned to leave the room, I found my master standing in the door way, his hood hung over his head, creating shadows over his eyes. "Come, Lord Vader." He spoke, motion in for me to follow him.

We ventured down the main hall; Troopers would occasionally glance at the silhouette of my wife's body which lay covered underneath my cape. The Emperor and I had reached the medical bay. There the surgeons used defribullators to keep her heart rate. She would scream every time the shock went through her body. I wanted to make them stop, but the Emperor told me her body was just weak from being dead for so long, and assured me it would be fine.

The surgeons had preformed a number of perseegers on Padme, but when they finally finished, my master allowed me to hold her again. Her eyes opened, they were sad and pained. I stroked her brown hair, and her eyes closed again. She was beautiful, lying on the operation table, her limbs stretched across, and hair let down. I wanted so badly to kiss her.

I draped my cape around her once again, and took her back to a room where she could rest.

**I hope all you readers are still interested. Now leave me some reviews so I can keep going. Next chapter will be even better!  It will have some actual dialogue! Yay!**


End file.
